Wishes can come true
by PCGirl
Summary: Story Complete! A final wish is made, but what will the consequences be? This is my finale for Port Charles
1. Be careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: Same as usual-I don't own any characters, they all belong to ABC.  
  
A/N: This is how I think the end of The Gift as the end of PC should be.  
  
"Are you sure you have to do this? Isn't there another way?"  
  
"We've got to, before Caleb gets the ring and makes another wish that completely wipes out the people of Port Charles."  
  
"What if you don't come back?"  
  
He had stopped and looked at her, knowing she was scared they'd never see each other again. He stopped what he was doing and took her in his arms, "If something happens, and I don't come back I want you to know I will always love you."  
  
"I know that, but this just seems too dangerous. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"You can never lose me," he said, looking down at her and giving a kiss. He walked over to the door and looked back at her, wondering if this would be the last time he'd ever get to see her, "Remember, don't answer the door for anyone."  
  
"I know, I know," she said, sitting down on the couch and pouting.  
  
Looking at her pouting there made him laugh, "Hey, I'll love you forever."  
  
"And I'll love you forever," she said, as she watched him walk out the door and possibly out of her life.  
  
Those words kept ringing in her head. He had left hours ago, and she still was waiting for him to call. They had figured out how to get rid of all the vampires and Caleb. Ian, Lucy, and Rafe had headed over to the Villa to find Caleb's ring before he did and make a wish on it. Rafe had explained to her how the wish had to be completely specific, or else something bad might happen. What they were going to wish for was that everything that had been altered by Caleb's presence was to be turned to normal.  
  
She looked over at the clock again and decided she'd go to bed certain that he'd be coming home in a few minutes to wake her up and tell her everything was fine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ian grabbed the ring, looking over at Lucy and Rafe. "Are we sure what to say?"  
  
"If not then who knows what will happen to this town," Rafe said, worried that he could be back in heaven if they weren't careful.  
  
"Are we going to remember the past if we change it?" asked Lucy.  
  
"I don't know. All I do know is this is the only way. This is how it has to be. If I end up in Heaven, then that's the way it is."  
  
"Ok, here goes," Ian said, placing the ring on his finger. He looked at them and smiled, "I wish that whatever was changed during Caleb Morley's presence be changed back to its previous state."  
  
With that, blackness encircled Lucy, she couldn't see anything. "Rafe! Ian! Are you there?" she yelled, but got no response. 


	2. Interesting Visitors

Alison looked over at the clock, it was 9 am. Rafe had never called or came home last night. She then heard a knock on the door, opening it she was greeted with a hug by Livvie.  
  
"Hey girl. So, what are our plans for today?" Livvie said, bouncing into the room.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, unsure what to make of her former best friend coming into the apartment.  
  
"Remember, we said we were going to spend the day together. Jack's working in the bike shop, so I headed on over."  
  
Alison had no idea what just got into her, but realized that they must have made the wish. "Uhm, Livvie. Does the name Caleb Morley mean anything to you?"  
  
"No, why should it?" Livvie responded, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Oh, I just had this strange dream that's all. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go visit Lucy."  
  
"She wasn't home when I left a little while ago, but we can go see."  
  
"How would you know that she's not home?"  
  
"Because I live with her and my dad, silly."  
  
"Oh yeah, my bad. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. You ready to go?"  
  
"Sure," said Livvie, and they were both out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Lucy finally had reached Ian's apartment. The blackness had continued for awhile, and then finally she found herself in the woods. She looked around, but found no trace of the Villa, Ian, or Rafe. She gave up and decided to head over here to see what Ian could make out of this.  
  
"Knock, knock," she said, opening the door slowly.  
  
"Hey Lucy, What's up?" said an old voice. Lucy looked around the edge of the door to see Eve walking towards her.  
  
"Eve," she said, running up and hugging her. "How can this be? How can you be here?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Eve said, carrying a load of laundry to do.  
  
"Well, it's just that I had this horrible vision something happened to you. I guess I was wrong. Is Ian home?"  
  
"No, he went to work earlier. I'll tell him you stopped by though."  
  
"Ok, thanks," she said, closing the door back. Walking down the hallway she figured it out. Caleb had caused Ian and Eve to break up originally. So if they were never broken up she would never have been in that car wreck. She figured she'd go home, and call Alison. The only problem was she wasn't sure whose telephone number to call. 


	3. Things change

Disclaimer: I'll say it again.If I owned PC it wouldn't be going off the air.  
  
A/N: I'm glad you all are enjoying my finale. On chapter 2, I know there are Ian and Lucy fans, but I had to bring Eve back.  
  
Lucy walked into the house, and sat down on the couch. She wondered if Alison remembered anything. If she didn't, then there was no need to bring up Rafe. She wondered if Rafe was up there right now looking at her, but if he was he might not even know who she was. This was all too confusing for her to deal with at this hour. She had closed her eyes for a few minutes when she heard the door open.  
  
"Hey Lucy," she heard, opening her eyes she saw Livvie.  
  
"Hi Livvie," she figured Livvie must live here, but wasn't sure. Alison walked in behind her. "Hi Alison."  
  
Alison looked at Lucy, and then got an idea. "Livvie, did you borrow my pink shirt?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I'll go up to my room and check," she said, walking up the steps.  
  
Alison jumped onto the couch next to Lucy. She couldn't tell if Lucy remembered the past or not. At the same time they both said "Caleb Morley," and then squealed with delight and hugged each other.  
  
"This means that it worked, we got rid of Caleb," Alison said. "What's that look for? No, don't tell me. Rafe's gone?"  
  
"I guess so, I'm so sorry Alison," as she gave her a sympathy hug.  
  
Livvie came back down the steps, without a shirt in tow, "I don't have it. Sorry Alison"  
  
"It's ok, I probably left it at my Nana's."  
  
"Hey," Lucy interrupted, "I was thinking we all go to the Recovery Room for lunch. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Livvie responded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Well, this place never seems to change much, does it?" Lucy asked, walking in and grabbing a table. Alison and her ended up with their back to the door, while Livvie was facing it.  
  
They had been sitting for a few minutes when Jack and Jamal walked in. Jack came over and gave Livvie a kiss, "Hey beautiful," he said smiling at her. Jamal walked slowly behind and just gave a quiet hi. That answered that question, Alison thought to herself, us breaking up would have happened whether or not Caleb was around.  
  
Alison and Lucy kept sitting, hoping they would figure out what had changed and what stayed the same from the present they had known only the day before. Lucy noticed a brunette walk up to the bar and kiss Frank. Her hair was in her face, but when she turned her head Lucy gave out a loud sigh seeing Karen looking over towards her.  
  
"Livvie, I've got a weird question to ask you," Alison said, leaning over the table.  
  
"You've been asking me weird ones all day. I'm getting used to it now," she laughed.  
  
"Ok, well I was trying to think, and can't remember how long Jamal and I have been broken up," she said, hoping Livvie wouldn't cart her off to the nut house.  
  
"I guess it's been two months now. Remember, he started hanging out with Marissa a lot, and you got jealous. Of course, you had every right to be jealous since did end up cheating on you."  
  
"That's what I was thinking," she said, looking back down at the salad in front of her.  
  
"Well, look what just walked through that door," Livvie said, spotting the sandy blonde male. Her first thought, after noticing how handsome he was, was to play matchmaker with Alison. 


	4. Destiny

Lucy turned around and gasped. He was walking this way, and Alison had no idea. "Lucy Coe Collins?" he asked, worried that it wasn't the right person.  
  
As Alison heard his voice she started to choke on a piece of salad she had just taken a bite of. "Are you ok there?" he said, patting her on the back and getting it out of her throat. "Thank you," she said still scared to turn around.  
  
"Yes, I'm Lucy Collins. Can I help you?" she asked, already knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"Well, you don't know me, but Karen Wexler told me you were here. My name is Rafe Kovich, and I'm your cousin."  
  
This time, instead of it being food, Alison sprayed water across the table. Livvie looked at her nearly in laughter, "Do we need to get you a bib?"  
  
"No, Livvie. That's quiet alright," she said, happy to know her old best friend was back.  
  
"Well, Rafe let me introduce you to my step-daughter, Livvie Locke. This is Livvie's best friend, Alison Barrington." Alison finally had the courage to turn around. She looked up and saw that smile and those big brown eyes. "Hi," was all she could get out.  
  
"So, what brings you to Port Charles?" Lucy asked, trying to hide her excitement that everything seemed to be ok.  
  
"Well, I don't have any other family really. I just decided I wanted a fresh start in life, and found out you were a relative and decided to meet you," he said, still noticing the blonde at the table. "Alison, is it?" he asked, "Have we met somewhere before?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," she said, giving Lucy an evil eye.  
  
"Well, since I'm over here, I think I'm going to go see my husband," Lucy smiled at Alison and Livvie, and left.  
  
Livvie caught on quick, as to what Lucy was up to, "Hey Alison, I'm going to go visit Jack for a little bit at the bike shop. Come by when you're done eating, ok?"  
  
So there Alison sat, knowing perfectly well who this guy was standing behind her, but worried to talk to him. He moved over and sat at the seat Livvie had been at moments ago.  
  
"So, Alison, what is it like to live in Port Charles?" he asked, glad to get some personal time with her.  
  
"Port Charles is nice. It's a place where you aren't sure what tomorrow will bring, but you know you can deal with it, demons and all."  
  
"Interesting comment there, especially the demons part," he said, noticing her blue eyes and how they danced when she smiled.  
  
She realized that there was no more salad on the plate to occupy her. She looked up and smiled at him. "Do you want to take a walk and I can show you around?"  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
They'd been walking for hours. She listened to him talk, and tell about his life. It made her happy to hear that for the past twelve years he hadn't been an angel, but had a real life. He made no comments about slayers, vampires, or avatars.  
  
Where could Caleb be though? Then she realized that the wish had let Olivia live, and they were together at last-as husband and wife. She realized that meant everyone was going to get their happy ending, even Caleb.  
  
"Do you want to sit down over here?" she said, pointing to a bench.  
  
"Ok," he followed her over.  
  
"This may be a silly question, but do you believe in angels?" she asked, hoping that hadn't changed.  
  
"Yes, I do," he could feel his hands getting sweaty. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh yes, I believe in angels. I believe I've even met one once."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. So what do you want to do next?" She asked her eyes in constant motion at the surrounding scenery.  
  
"I want to kiss you," he said. He leaned over, placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. With that, Alison knew that everything was going to be fine from now on.  
  
Author's Note: It's finished! I wish I didn't have to write this finale, but hey I'll deal with that later. I've got one thing, and I'd like some feedback on. If what I just said about Caleb was true (that he and the original Olivia ended up together) do you think he ended up a vampire or not? I keep thinking this, and am not sure. I mean the whole concept was that those things that changed due to his presence went back to before, then he may not have ever been bitten by his step-mother.true? Anyways, hope you like my ending! 


End file.
